User talk:HiMyNameIsMaurice
Hey!I saw'd on your youtube account that people request you Mixi-max.Can I request too?(I request on Wiki cause I don't know why,I can't acces my youtube account anymore). I'd like Shinsuke(-) with Kogure(+). Also,can I later request other?Or you aply that rule...1 per person? Andrew13112001 (talk) 11:05, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001Andrew13112001 (talk) 11:05, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Medaminebelkasmi (talk) 15:29, September 28, 2013 (UTC)'''hello keshin armed i m one of your followers on youtube and i like very much your videosMedaminebelkasmi (talk) 15:29, September 28, 2013 (UTC)' Hey kenshinarmed I am your biggest fun Have fun on this AWESOME and great Wiki ! :D Im your 3ds friend, Willi xD Hi call on skype Hey, thnx for the video :P KingsizeMK (talk) 20:25, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hallo keshinaremd ik ben een van je grootste fan ik volg je al van je 100 subcribers maar ik heb een vraag zou je aan al je nedrelandse fans een beetje info Over mijn kanaal geven in een van je video's en zou je ook een beetje info geven hou je een goede video maakt en trouwens ik ga video's maken over inazuma eleven 3 Bomb blast is dat een goed idee zou graag iets terug sturen nog een goeie dag verder Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 22:17, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~~ ^ ^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 08:48, January 1, 2014 (UTC) re:NicoB's Ace Attorney Walkthrough Thanks a lot! -- Sqm talk 09:11, 01.17.2014 Re:User Thanks for letting me know~ I have banned the user~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 05:23, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Picture If you actually looked, you uploaded the same picture twice on the wiki, with slightly different names. There is no issue with me labeling one for deletion, it's a duplicate and it's unecessary 'Angelo Gabrini' 'Kattobi Defense' 02:06, March 1, 2014 (UTC) DAMNIT I had just forgotten the song D:< Damn you Maurice XD Yours sincerely :3, Sirhelio (talk) 13:59, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Request for removal Ya Keshin~! I have deleted the picture as you requested~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 20:29, April 4, 2014 (UTC) No problem~! Also can you link your talk page to your second Keshin Armed in your signature?~ It would be nice to have that so users will be directed to your talk page instead of going to your user page first~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 14:06, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Do you know where to get school song photo to recruit Toramaru? Re:Inazumarecruit Ya Keshin~! I have read it and I am totally fine with the website~ I fully understand your purpose after it~ :) Although, thanks for saying it~! No problem, I am glad to be able to help others with the games~ I would like to have the moderations right on the site if you are okay with it too~! No problem and have a great day aswell~! 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 10:09, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the rights~! Thanks for informing me about how to use them too! :) Sure, I will let you know if I want to ask you something or the favor too~! 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 14:41, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I actually do have a question though XD. How can I approve a question?~ I can't really find it, maybe it is because I am on phone most of the time that I can't find it though XD. The website is nice to view on the phone btw~ XD 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 14:47, June 22, 2014 (UTC) It does not seems to work very well on my phone. When I click on resolved, the page reloades and it will have the same thing as it has before (mostly open)~ Is there an option though on phone to view the site in pc version?~ (Actually my question was how to approve the question instead of changing the open thing but oh well~ XD) 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 16:41, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks for answering my questions~! :) 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 17:18, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Youtube message Hey KeshinArmed! I just sent you a message on Youtube and I can't wait to get an answer from you! :) Lot's of greets Kartoffelboss (Discussion) 30. June 2014, 22:25 InaRecruit Ya Keshin~! I guess this is the best way to contact you~ (Or either YT, just what you prefer~) I just wanted to say that I am currently turning all the open questions on InaRecruit, that have been resolved, into resolved questions, so the site will be a bit more clean and easier for users to look up~ I will also close the questions that have been asked twice by the same persons~ I hope that is alright by you~ :) 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 19:40, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Glad to hear that it is okay~! I fully agree, it will keep the site clean and it is easier for the users~ Sure, I will let you know~! 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 10:03, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Ya~! Thanks for the moderation rights~! I will help the forum as much as I can! Thanks for explaining it though~! Okay~! I am going to check it out as soon as I can! I will try to check the forum out as much as I can~! :) I will try to make a skype account as soon as possible~! The problem is though that the computer I am using isn't really that good and I kinda lost interest to go on the computer-- XD I am mostly on my phone because of that~ I am currently running some scans for the computer to make it faster~ Once that is done (Soon I hope as the scans takes some time because of the slow processor the computer has-- XD), I am going to make one~! If it is not really soon, I am going to make one with my phone~ The skype account will come this vacation~! 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 20:52, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Ya Keshin~! I have one problem and one question if you don't mind~ I have kinda a problem on the site, it doesn't let me reply to the posts that are posted. When I click on submit, the page loads but there is no reply to the post~ I have tried it out on both my phone and my computer but both have the problem~ Would you like to help me out on this problem?~ Also, my question is if at the questions forum, should the topic be specified with the game like the tutorial one?~ Like for example, GO1 *Topic name*~ Wanted to ask you before I will do it~ Thanks~! 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 12:27, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay~! Thanks for letting me know, for now, I will change the topic names with the games in front of it for the topics which don't have it~ Also thanks for changing the picture~! Sure, I will let you know~~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 13:08, July 23, 2014 (UTC) It is okay~ I was bored anyway~ XD It was only a few so I didn't really mind~ I will keep it in mind though ^^ I indeed have the same issue as you have. Once I posted a reply but it didn't show up so I retyped the message a couple of times and now I have deleted the double onces because of the issue-- XD 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 13:28, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay~~ Thanks for informing me and I will report any issue if there are~~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ''' 13:51, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey keshinarmed my team lv on inazuma eleven go light is 64. Please Come Back KeshinArmed, we miss you so much! Please somehow consider coming back to your Inazuma Gaming Channel. TsukasaHikaru (talk) 15:17, March 28, 2016 (UTC)